<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Frequency by LouiseLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353251">The Perfect Frequency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise'>LouiseLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Eddie Diaz, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scientist Buck Buckley, pre everything tbh they haven't even met yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words about encounters of the third kind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Frequency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena">marciaelena</a> for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>They’ve been sending the same signal for decades, hoping someone, somewhere, would respond. Maybe visit, even.<p>Buck’s faith has never wavered, believing that aliens would make contact. Believing he’ll be there when it happens.</p><p>He gets polite smiles when he talks about his work during family reunions, people not daring to contradict him. But he sees right through their fake interest. He knows they’re laughing behind his back. Maddie’s the only one on his side, always trying to shield him from the cynicism of the world.</p><p>They’ve been sending the same signal for decades when one day, someone, somewhere, answers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for giving this drabble a chance! You can find it on tumblr <a href="https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/642821601649377280/the-perfect-frequency">there</a>.</p><p>Kudos, emoji and comments are treasures ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>